Double Jeopardy
by Kitty Wolf
Summary: Kyla witnesses her family murdered by vampires, but no one believes her as she is sent to live with a cousin. But what happens when her family is turned instead of dead and decide to come for her in La Push? Find Out! 1st fanfic so please R & R


**Double Jeopardy**

**by Kitty Wolf**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic that are related to Twilight or any other book by Stephenie Meyer.

Ch.1:

_Remembrance_

"Come on, Kyla..you haven't touched a single bite." Marcie whined as she set her fork down beside her plate, swallowing another bite of her homemade pasta salad.

Kyla looked up with an almost depressed expression but sighed when Marcie's wide dark green eyes looked at her painfully, as though she had been stuck a physical blow. Kyla could believe that she was sincerely insulted based on how much she knew about Marcie's cooking passion, and because of her sensitive personality. Marcie had always loved to cook, and she thrived on the feedback she received from her guinea pigs...Kyla happened to be in that category, so her lack of eating wasn't the smartest move on her part.

Not being able to avoid it any longer, Kyla picked up her fork and shoved a green swiggly noodle into her mouth and swallowed reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't like Marcie's cooking, she loved her pasta salad, it was just that she really hadn't had an appetite the past three weeks...ever since she came to live here in La Push with her exuberant cousin.

"It's been nearly a month, Kyla..." she began after clearing her throat, a slightly satisfied expression on her thin face now that she was eating, even if it was one squiggly noodle at a time.

Kyla looked up to protest but Marcie shook her head.."Just listen to me." she stated simply giving her a serious and meaningful look, though her eyes were soft. She hated how Marcie always managed to make her points without hurting someone's feelings.

"I know it's been rough for you...losing everyone. I mean, I'm not all giggles and bubbles either about losing them, but this isn't what they would have wanted for you. They would want you to go out, live your life...be the fun loving and carefree person that they loved..the person that I love. Don't you think it's about time you start living again?" she asked quietly.

Kyla stopped swallowed another noodle and she exhaled sharply as she looked back up at Marcie. This wasn't the first time Marcie had approached with this subject. She knew it wouldn't be the last. She couldn't form the words she wanted to spit out at her cousin. She loved her to death, but it was moments like this that she wished she hadn't come to live here. She wished she could have stayed in Seattle..with her friends who she knew wouldn't be urging her to get out and about every other day not a month after the accident.

_Sure..no problem, Marcie...live again..of course..three weeks is plenty of time to get over the deaths of both parents, a brother, and a sister._ She let the thoughts revel in her mind a moment longer before grabbing her plate and glass and shoving away from the table with heavy attitude. She dumped them into the sink, not glancing back at Marcie as she began to storm down the hallway to the guest room that was now hers. She couldn't say anything, but she was sure Marcie would have gotten the point.

Marcie was about eight years older than Kyla, and was extremely sociable. She loved socializing and parties and hanging out..having a good time. And so did Kyla...which is why they had gotten along so well. But not since the accident. Not since she witnessed the vampires that everyone told her didn't exist kill her family while she hid. It was everything Marcie could do just to keep her quiet about the whole thing. Everyone thought she had gone mad afterwards, but Marcie was good with words, and she was allowed to stay in school...in La Push..she was allowed to live some place other than a mental institution, though even Marcie didn't believe her. Myth...Kyla thought they were as well until she had seen them with her own eyes. She had been so close to death...so close, until her brother saved her..gave her enough time to get away. Enough time to go for help...but by the time any help returned the bodies were gone. The case was closed as homicide...accident..no one could figure out why their SUV swerved off the road and crashed...why the bodies had disappeared...and people refused to believe Kyla's crack story of the vampires forcing them to wreck..taking the bodies from the vehicle. She thought she had been dreaming when she saw it..but she knew it was real.

Kyla slammed her bedroom door and plopped down on her bed, letting the tears flow freely down her face as she buried her head in her arms, wanting to disappear...wishing she didn't have to conceal the truth. Longing for someone to just believe her and tell her that her parents were in a better place. But they weren't...she couldn't know. She knew nothing about vampires, except for the stories she read and the information she swooped from the internet. But that didn't do much good either. The kids in this reservation weren't much help either...no one other than Jacob Black..Marcie's friend from school, but she had only met him once. But he only seemed to look at her with curiousity instead of understanding, but as good as Marcie was with words, she was good at covering for Kyla's spasms...and so the truth was kept to herself..within her own mind, and sometimes she had to remind herself that it wasn't a figment of her imagination...they were real.


End file.
